


Unforgettable Journey

by PattRose



Series: The Journey Series [7]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt doesn’t know where he is and what is going on.  His only hope is that Russ finds him before his captor gets back.  <br/>Warning: Angst, physical violence and owwies for Milt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable Journey

Unforgettable Journey  
By PattRose  
Summary: Milt doesn’t know where he is and what is going on. His only hope is that Russ finds him before his captor gets back.   
Warning: Angst, physical violence and owwies for Milt. 

 

Milt woke up from a drug filled haze and realized five things right off. One, he didn’t know where he was. Two, he didn’t know what had been given to him. Three, he was chained to the metal headboard and footboard. Four, he was naked and five, he was all alone. No, Milt needed to rephrase that part. He was scared and all alone. Someone had put a naked Milton Chamberlain face down on a bed that smelled terrible and God only knew what they were going to do to him. Russ kept telling Milt that they were taking some incredible journeys together and all Milt could think about was this was one he’d like to forget. As in right now. Milt wished the drug hadn’t worn off yet. 

Milt heard footsteps coming towards the room and tensed up. He heard the door open and a man laugh. “When you tense up you look even better when you’re naked. We must try that later with our clients. What do you think?” 

Milt couldn’t see the man, but he knew he didn’t recognize the voice at all. “Who are you?” Milt asked quietly. 

“I’m a friend of Russell’s and it’s payback time. I figured this would hurt him worse than anything, so sorry about this. I couldn’t pass it up. I’ve been watching the two of you for about a week now. And it seems like you’re the only thing he seems serious about. Everything else seems to be a joke with him. I wonder if he’ll be laughing now. I also wonder when he’ll notice you’re missing. So far, he’s not even looking for you.”

“In his defense, he thinks I’m home cleaning house. It’s my day off.”

“It’s that cute? He has you cleaning his house? He’s got it made as usual. Anyhow, starting tonight, we’re going to be having friends over for some fun. And don’t think about screaming or yelling because we’re in a warehouse. No one would hear you. I’m sorry we have to use you in this way, but it’s the only way to make Russell, pay.”

“What did Russell do?” Milt asked. 

“He killed my son. I’ve been waiting for five years to get out of prison and make him pay. And you are perfect for it. I have clients that would pay thousands of dollars for your ass. You’re going to be a popular man tonight. But until then, I’m going to make you hate Russell as much as I do,” The voice said. 

“How would you do that?” Milt asked. 

“I’m going to abuse you so badly that you’ll never want to look at him again.”

Without any warning, a belt struck Milt’s back and made him jump. He didn’t cry out because he wasn’t going to give that man the satisfaction. So the man began to beat Milt’s back, ass and legs until Milt could hardly breathe. Finally he stopped and he said, “I had to hurt you a little to prepare you for tonight’s big night.”

Milt couldn’t think of anything to say, so he just laid his head down and took deep breaths. That in itself was hard because the mattress stunk so badly that he hated to breathe that scent into his nose. Milt heard the man walk to the door and leave. Milt made sure he was leaving down the stairs before he started to panic. Once he was sure the man with the ugly voice had left, he started to whimper, “Russ, please find me.”

****

Kim walked up to Russ and asked, “Do you know where Milton is today?”

Russ looked up easily and smiled. “I’m not his keeper.”

“His supervisor was talking to him and said that something happened to him. He never came back to the phone again.”

“When did this happen?” Russ asked as he stood up to leave. 

“He said about two hours ago and you don’t have to yell at him, I did. I can’t believe he let it go that long without telling us.”

“Fontanelle, do you want to go to my house with me. Milton might be missing,” Russ said, already on his way to the exit door. 

“I’m with him, Commander. Don’t worry about a thing.”

He got into Russ’s car and Russ was driving like a mad man and before long he pulled up in front of his place and they both jumped out of the car. Neither man had said a word, but Fontanelle figured it must be bad the way Russ was acting. 

Russ opened the already unlocked door and they knew something had happened. All the furniture was overturned and everything was a huge mess. Milton had put up one hell of a fight. 

Russ pulled his phone out and said, “Kim, someone kidnapped him. The place is a mess. He put up a good fight. Could we get the team out here as soon as possible?” Russ was trying to stay brave. So, he kept calm and strong for Fontanelle, who was freaking the fuck out. Russ hung up his phone and went and looked through the rest of the house. He knew Milt wasn’t there, he knew someone had taken him. 

When he got to the bathroom off his bedroom, he saw a note written in blood. It said, 

**It’s your turn to watch a person die that you love. Don’t try to find him, you never will.**

Fontanelle said, “Don’t freak out, yet. We don’t know that it’s Milt’s blood.”

“No, we don’t. But someone that’s a sick fuck has him which is just as bad,” Russ replied. 

Russ’s phone went off and he answered it. It was Kim calling. “Russ, do you remember a man you put away named Miles Carter?”

“Yeah… He’s a scumbag that deserved to be put away. His son killed himself about five days later and he told me I would have to pay for that.”

“I would think he might be who we’re looking for.”

“How did you know to look for Miles Carter?” Russ asked. 

She sighed and said, “I’m doing my job, Russ. I looked to see if anyone you had put away got released lately. And his name came up first thing. He’s been out for a week.”

“He’s a sick, sadistic, son-of-a-bitch, Kim. If he’s got Milt, he’s hurting him already.”

“Come back here. Leave Fontanelle there and we’ll start looking for leads. You and I. The rest of the team is on the way over there.”

“Okay, I’m on my way.” Russ put his phone away and said, “Fontanelle, I need you to stay here and wait for the team. Keep me posted if they find out about the blood and things like that. Otherwise, I’m going to be with Kim at the station. We need to find where he would keep him.”

Russ left and drove like a bat out of hell. 

****

Kim had quite a few leads when Russ got there. “Anything?” He asked. 

“Well, there is something going on tonight because one of your snitches just called and said a lot of high rollers are paying top dollar for meat. He found that odd that anyone would pay a thousand dollars for meat, but he thought maybe we might know something about it.”

“Oh fuck. He’s going to let men touch Milt. No fucking way. This isn’t going to happen.” Russ started to panic. 

“Of course it’s not going to happen. We need to find out where it is. Call your snitch and see if he’s heard any more about it.” Kim was good at keeping Russ calm. Although, she was scared out of her wits, too. 

Russ went to his desk and called his snitch, Barney and talked to him for a little while. Then he hung up and looked at Kim with an air of defeat. 

“He’s got to be holding him somewhere that no one would hear him. Does he have family?” Kim asked quickly. 

“I think he had a wife and daughter.”

“Then we find them and ask questions.”

“Kim, we don’t have time for questions.” Russ was so hyped up it looked like he had downed a pot or two of coffee. 

“Find the address of the wife and daughter. We’ll go ask some questions and hopefully your snitch will come through.”

Russ sighed and sat back down and began a search for the two women in Miles Carter’s life. He found them quite easily and wrote the address down. 

Russ and Kim took off to the address and once there, got out and rushed up to the front door. Kim knocked and said, “I’ll do the talking.”

A young woman opened the door and Kim asked, “We need to speak to your mother.”

“My mother died two years ago, what do you need?”

“What is your name?” Kim showed her police credentials and she said, “I’m Cathy Carter. And I imagine this is about my sack of shit father just getting out.”

“Did your mother own any buildings of any kind, or do you?” Kim asked. Russ obeyed orders, he let Kim do all the asking. 

“My mother had a warehouse across town, but I’m getting ready to sell it. In fact, I have a buyer going to see it tomorrow.”

“I need the address,” Kim prompted. 

Cathy Carter wrote it down on a paper and Kim called it into the station. She told everyone to roll on it. Russ thanked the young girl and rushed out the door. Kim was right behind him. 

“Russ, no killing him. We keep him alive to send to prison for life. Understood?”

“I honestly wasn’t thinking about Carter at all. I was thinking about Milt and finding him alive or not.”

“This is what happens when you love someone, Russ. This isn’t such a bad thing. Now let’s go and find your partner.”

****

All of the police arrived at the same time. There were no cars around and nothing to show anyone was there. Russ was out the door in a second and tried the first door and found it open. He rushed inside followed by everyone else. He started yelling, “Milt. Milt. Milt.”

Then everyone heard Milt yell, “Russ, I’m up here.”

Russ almost flew up the stairs and found a door that was unlocked and opened it to find a bloody partner. Russ took off his jacket and threw it across Milt so he wouldn’t be seen in this shape by everyone. 

“I’m here, Milt. It won’t take long and we’ll have you out of here.”

“I knew you would find me. He was a very sick individual, Russ.”

“You think so, Milt?” Russ kissed Milt’s left temple and in walked everyone. 

“Oh my god, get an ambulance up here.” Kim said as calmly as she could. 

“I’m fine, I just want to get out of here,” Milt said, coldly. 

Russ could hear something in Milt’s voice, but wasn’t sure what it was. 

Russ got out a knife and started to saw the ropes that held his partner to the bed. “Could we get a blanket, please?” 

Fontanelle rushed down the stairs for a blanket and saw the EMT’s were there already. That was one nice thing about living in a small town. Things happened pretty quickly. Fontanelle grabbed the blanket and got upstairs with it and handed it to Kim. 

Kim said, “Why don’t you all wait out in the hall. I’m sure that we don’t need everyone in here right now.”  
They all left and Kim helped sit Milt up and put the blanket around him. “Thank you, Commander. I thought I would be killed tonight.”

Milt didn’t say a word to Russ about it and Russ was confused. 

“Russ, make sure he’s all right and I’ll keep everyone out for ten minutes.” She walked out of the door and shut it behind her. 

Russ wasn’t sure what to do, so he did what he thought he would like done. He pulled Milt into his arms and said, “I’m so sorry, Milt.”

Milt went into his arms and hugged him back and started to shake. “They were going to fuck me tonight.”

“I’m sorry, Milt. I’m so, so, sorry.”

“Tell me you at least won’t mind the scars,” Milt said. 

“What scars. There are no scars when it comes to you and me. We’re perfect together. Just the two of us. Are you ready for those EMT’s to come in here now?”

“Yes, as long as you stay with me.”

“I’ll be with you for about an hour. Then I have to find Carter. He can’t be loose, Milt. He could try this again.”

Milt thought about that for a second and said, “Go now. Find him and then come and see me at the hospital.”

“They’ll probably let you go home tonight, but you don’t go home alone. Understood?”

“Understood. Now, get out of here.” Milt smiled at him with tears in his eyes. 

Russ knew Milt was on the verge of crying and didn’t want to make that worse, so he did leave. Six of them left with Russ to find Carter. And as luck would have it, they found Carter in the bar six blocks away, drinking with some ‘clients’. 

Russ had promised to not kill him, so he didn’t kill him. But he wanted to in the worst way. 

They got all of the paperwork done, signed sealed and ready to take to Kim in record time. Miles Carter was somewhere no one could get him out. Russ finally took a huge sigh of relief. 

He then called Milt’s number and Milt answered. “Hi there, Russ, when are you coming home?”  
Russ could tell he was high on pain killers. _So what, he deserves them._

“I’m on my way home now. Who is there with you?” Russ asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Fontanelle and Kim are watching over me. I told them I was fine, but they said you would kill them.”

Russ laughed and said, “And they’re right. I’ll be right home.”

“I love you, you jerk,” Milt said. 

“I love you, back. Give me five minutes.”

“You’re going to run the siren and lights, right?”

“You know it, Milt. Now relax until I get there. The sooner I get off the phone, the sooner I get there.”

“In that case, why are you calling me?” and then Milt hung up his phone. 

Russ smiled all the way to his car. Yes, it had been a horrible night, but he still had Milt and Milt still wanted him. As far as Russ was concerned this was an unforgettable journey. He didn’t want any more like this at all.

TBC


End file.
